


5

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	

孙策就继续说：“这件事我疑惑很久了。”  
周瑜不知道他在想什么，只好说：“你说。”  
“人和人行房事真的恨舒服么？”  
周瑜以为自己听过那么多童言无忌，总归对这些话有一定的承受能力，但是孙策虽然缺乏常识吧，但他这脸，你总不能当是小孩子。这种气氛下，再跟自己说这个问题，还是不免让自己……想太多。  
周瑜一时无言，孙策也就给他说理由，脸还有点红，说：“我……就是……哎，就是老虎那东西跟人还有点区别，其实你喜欢狸奴可能也注意到过，就是……”他说话很快，大抵是紧张，这个时候又说不下去了，周瑜拉过他的手，十指交错，眼角含了笑意，说：“你说。”  
然后孙策就说了下去：“你看它们交配时公猫都要按着母猫，尤其那些小的公猫总是被甩下去……”  
“你有被甩下去过吗？”  
“没有……不对，我不会找那些没想法没意识的畜生好吗。”   
周瑜就笑，说：“你喜欢我。”  
孙策说：“你还撩我。”  
周瑜手用了用力，两个人的手牵得更紧，又说：“你继续说。”  
孙策还是不太好意思，但既然周瑜都这么说了，也就把周瑜往怀里一带，又在他耳边小声说：“大概是因为插进去就会太疼，受不住。交配时都得跟打架一样。而且那玩意儿上边还有层倒刺，插进去母的疼，公的感觉也不大。所以……人们做那事时真的很舒服吗？”  
周瑜听他说的直白说：“我就一块石头，不知道。”  
孙策说：“那你听了这么久，还一边撩我一边让我继续说，就给我这么个回答？”  
周瑜就盯着还牵着的手，说：“人的那玩意儿没有倒刺，至少是不疼的吧。”  
孙策“哦”了一声，又蹭了蹭周瑜。周瑜可喜欢他这样蹭，非常非常能感觉自己是被喜欢着的。但那之后也没下文了，周瑜就又稍稍离开了孙策的怀抱，看他的表情。  
周瑜叫他：“哎。”  
孙策说：“怎么了？”  
周瑜说：“我不甩你下来，你要不要试试？”  
孙策闻言也吃了一惊，又立刻笑着说：“就怕你想甩也甩不下来。”周瑜在室内穿的不多，解开随意一系的腰带，周瑜的衣服就松了，露出脖子和一小片胸。孙策的唇往周瑜那片唇一贴，就学着那些民间小说里写的一样，又把舌头伸了进去，把周瑜口腔都扫了一遍。周瑜喘不过来，从喉咙中溢出了声音，孙策就紧张了，立刻放开了他，说，“疼了？”  
周瑜瞪了他一眼，说：“没呢，你继续啊。”  
孙策又说：“要不等我搞明白怎么回事再做？”  
周瑜靠在孙策肩上，离得很近，很低的声音也听得到，就用几不可闻的声音说：“……你要是敢，我就再也不让你睡我了。”  
孙策听见了，没说话，就又亲了上去，比刚刚还用力。周瑜这回真有点疼，也没敢说——自己撩的人家，可不能现在立刻就说疼了。  
然后孙策的吻一点点向下，吻周瑜的下巴、脖子。周瑜想，这算不算自己脖子完全暴露在了虎口下，虽然他觉得自己这小仙不至于能被老虎一口咬死，但也是勾起了嘴角，还说：“我这算是把自己都交给你了。”  
孙策就抱着他，极其认真的说，“我定不负你。”  
周瑜也没想到自己给他随口一说开个玩笑就得到了这样认真的承诺，红着脸说：“你又是哪个地方学来的，也不嫌肉麻。”  
“我怎么想的的就是怎么说的，真情实意就不是肉麻。”说着手上动作也没停，把周瑜身上的衣服褪得七七八八了。他到处摸着，轻轻重重控制得不太好，却让周瑜有种别样的快感。摸到周瑜的腰侧时，周瑜从鼻子出哼了出来。孙策问：“摸这里很舒服？”  
周瑜点头，又怕他看不见，就“嗯”了一下。这种事情不用多说，总是能无师自通的。孙策分开周瑜的腿，看见了紧紧阖着的后穴，还犯了难，说：“我觉得进不去。”  
周瑜说，“可以的，”又下意识把腿又分开了一些，确认般的再说了一次，“可以的。  
本来孙策还是有些犹豫，看到周瑜这个样子，半勃的性器充的血更多，就算穿着松垮的衣服也看的见了。周瑜就隔着衣服撸着孙策的性器，孙策也就不犹豫了，施了法，衣服就消失了。  
“脱个衣服而已，用得着么？”  
“这样快点。”  
然后周瑜的目光在迟疑中还是滑到了孙策挺起那处，愣了一下，又半真半假地说：“也太大了吧，进不去的吧。”  
孙策有掐了一把他的腰，说：“不行，我感觉我停不下来了。”再用手指蹭了蹭周瑜后边那小洞，“这怎么进去？”  
“你先用手指弄弄。”周瑜说的越来越小声，然后又想起了什么，声音提高了些，说：“哎，是不是要用什么润滑……”  
但是孙策半截食指已经伸了进去，甚至还因为对手上动作过于关注，没听见他说什么。于是周瑜就去抱孙策的头，揉了揉头发，说：“……我真是想不到我会把好不容易学到的布雨用到这里……你要好好想怎么报答我。”  
孙策手指还在动，说：“把你弄舒服了当报答。”搅着搅着就感觉到手指沾了水，活动更加容易，按到某一处时，周瑜就叫了出声。孙策没弄清楚这其中缘由，就紧张问了句：“疼了？“  
周瑜摇头，不肯说话。孙策看他这样，也没好继续问，就忍不住又摁了摁那处。这下他听得清楚了，那呻吟无疑就染着情欲。孙策看他后穴好像接受了一根手指，也有点急，一下就插了三根手指进去，还是找到那个点，轻轻重重地按着。后穴被撑得疼了，但是那敏感处又被按的舒服，周瑜口中泄出的呻吟越来越多，撩拨得孙策想就这么直接进去，却还是忍着了，轻声问了句：“舒不舒服？”  
他说的小声，平时打闹多了，突然的温柔反而让周瑜觉得不太好意思，虽然知道孙策大概也看不出来，但还是想掩饰自己这点不好意思，就挺了一下腰，让孙策的手指插得更深，还说：“你进来吧。”  
然后孙策那玩意就一寸寸进的艰难，孙策还感到周瑜后穴出的水越来越多，也算是越来越好进去了。这个时候那性器涨起的青筋也一点点磨着周瑜后穴，弄的周瑜胀痛之余还渴望更强烈的摩擦，身体就先于思考做出行动——周瑜抬了抬腰。也没问更多，孙策就这么操弄起来，快速进出。周瑜后穴迎着孙策的抽插不断夹着，玉性又温润，吸得孙策舒服的很。于是孙策说：“谢过周先生帮我解答做这事儿舒不舒服的问题。”  
在这种时候乍一听见周先生这一称呼让周瑜心跳更快，嘴上却也不能输了，就压着呻吟，喘着说：“也是学生聪明听话。”  
“学生是不是弄得周先生舒服？”  
周瑜没回话，反而挺了挺胸，说：“你摸摸这里……这里难受……”  
孙策看向那充血的乳尖，瞬间也就明白怎么回事，腾出个手揉捏起一边，说：“这里等很久了？”  
周瑜对他这些话一概不听了，却还在主动求欢，揉了揉另一边的乳首，示意着这边也要。孙策就把嘴凑了上去，舔了起来。感觉差不多的时候抬头一看，见到了从未见过的周瑜：眼神涣散，张着嘴。孙策想亲亲他，就往前动了动，下边交合处因这动作插得更深，还没亲到，周瑜又叫了声，射了出来。高潮促使后穴一下下夹得更快，孙策忍着狠狠干面前这人的冲动，还说亲了亲他，然后继续猛干，他说要射时，周瑜还是没说话，孙策就没拔出去，射在了里面。  
孙策就搂住周瑜，也躺了下来。周瑜努力回了回神，突然说了句：“……总算是试过一次了。”  
孙策没反应过来：“什么？”  
“……我之前一直在想，人间什么事情都得试试。但是……”没说完，周瑜自己笑了。  
“但是什么？”孙策不可能不好奇。  
“没遇到合适的人啊。”  
“我合适？”  
周瑜就点头，又说：“而且你也能活很久很久。”  
孙策故意逗他，说：“原来你是因为这个才喜欢我的？”  
“不是！”周瑜想坐起来，又被孙策按了回去。孙策说：“我开玩笑，你别当真。”  
而后周瑜又说：“不过也确实不敢说能维持多久就是了……”  
孙策不爱听这个，说：“别说了。”  
周瑜没理他：“如果你不喜欢我了，也一定要及时告诉我。”  
“我们才认识几天？才刚开始在一起，你就说这种话。”  
“就是因为才认识几天，所以——”而后就被孙策的吻堵住了嘴。  
吻了好一阵后，孙策放开他，说：“我觉得不能随便承诺不一定能做到的事。”周瑜也点了点头，说是。  
“所以我要一直缠着你，让你意识到承诺也不那么重要。”  
周瑜抹了抹孙策因认真皱起来的眉，说：“做你喜欢做的事就好。”  
“在想什么？”  
“我在想……情到浓时情转薄。”  
“傻，果然下棋下的一般，”孙策又把周瑜往怀里按了按，贴得死紧，“你得对我有信心。”

第二天周瑜到庙里，还发现了天庭下来的通告，几张纸就放在那里，也真不怕被人看到甚至拿走。他先看到隔壁同僚要回天上去休养，心里还想着这人间有什么不好，怎么就回去了呢？往下一翻，却是还是那位同僚相关，说是附近有妖，能把这个层次的小仙官的灵气给吸走了。  
孙策也跟了过来，抢过一看，就让周瑜别当心。周瑜说：“感觉挺危险的，小老虎你也要小心。”  
孙策说：“为了不让你跑回天上去，我可要好好保护你才行。”


End file.
